


I'm There

by confectionerybrick



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Not exactly spoilery but definitely set after 2x14, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, all i write is fluff these days what is wrong with me, it's this pair of doofuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confectionerybrick/pseuds/confectionerybrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a cold, late afternoon in Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm There

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr prompt from Eleanor (clonesandgallifrey), who asked me: 
> 
> "Hey! I have a prompt for you! Pleease could you do a jake/amy fic where they actually finally address their feelings for each other now that they are both single and Jake knows Amy liked him etc, OR their first kiss? Thank you :D"
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr but I liked how this turned out so much I thought I'd post it here, too. The original post is here: http://fourdrink-amy.tumblr.com/post/110101712792/hey-i-have-a-prompt-for-you-pleease-could-you-do
> 
> Thanks Eleanor!

It’s a cold, late afternoon in Brooklyn; the snow is hard under Jake’s boots and he can’t keep his fingers warm, despite the fact that he’s wearing two pairs of gloves. Amy walks beside him, fuchsia lips a bright bloom against the white and grey sludge in the street. Her face is scrunched up against the biting air, and her breath condensates in soft, spiralling clouds. She’s doing a weird little dance to try and keep warm, and damn it if Jake doesn’t think it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

They’re teaming up with Auto, on their way round a neighbourhood that’s suffered a few car-theft related murders, dressed in casual clothes so as to attract minimal attention as they observe. They’ve been walking for an hour and seen nothing out of the ordinary, and as snow starts to fall from the bruised peach sky even Amy’s concentration starts to wane.

“The sooner something happens the sooner we can get back to the precinct,” she mutters, pulling her woolly hat further down over her ears. “I haven’t been this cold since my boiler broke on Christmas Eve three years ago.”

“I can’t feel my nose,” Jake mumbles, cupping his hands over his face and exhaling deeply.

“Given the size of it, it’s probably got frostbite,” Amy comments, and she grins mischievously, proud of her own friendly jibe.

Jake looks at her then, dark hair spilling out from her coat collar and eyes glinting with the affectionate banter they share. He’s feeling a little reckless (maybe it’s the way he’s finding it hard to breathe), and as she turns to see why he’s stopped walking he pulls her in close and finally tastes her warm lips, framed by the cool touch of her skin. She’s stiff with shock at first, but after a few seconds she’s melting and leaning into his touch – as close as they can get with the many layers of insulation between them. He can barely feel anything except her breath steaming on his face and the soft pressure of her hand on his arm, searching for anchorage. She returns the kiss like she’s seeking shelter, desperate noises against his mouth as he parts his lips, dizzy from the sensation of her.

He eventually slows, as the recognition of the leap forward he just took barrels into him. Amy’s breathing hard against his cheek and he can’t stop going back for more, nestling into her as though the only thing keeping him alive is the feeling of them together. His hand has somehow pushed itself up under her hat and it sits askew on her head, making him laugh as he pulls back to look at her. Knowing that he’s the reason she’s flushed, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise, makes him feel giddy inside in a way he hasn’t experienced since seventh grade.

Her gaze flicks from his mouth up to his eyes. “Th-that was, um…”

“One way of keeping my nose warm? Yeah.” He’s nervous, he can’t help but to make a joke. Luckily, it makes her smile.

“I was going to go with ‘a surprise’, but, yeah,” she whispers, then pauses, as though trying to find words. “Jake, I – not that I didn’t, um…”

Jake decides he quite likes making Amy Santiago speechless, and makes it his resolution to do it as often as he can. He pulls the hat back down over her ears, gloved thumb resting on her cheek, and takes a deep breath.

“I just realised that… I can’t wait any longer, Ames,” he says, heart hammering under his two hoodies and thickest leather jacket. “I’m - I’m there, you know? And now that we’re both single again… I’m done playing around. It’s scary, but I know what I want, and I want you - more than I've  _ever_  wanted anyone, and if you need more time I understand but-”

She cuts his babbling off with a strong kiss, because Amy doesn’t do things by halves, and he knows he doesn't need to continue.

As his boots slowly freeze to the crunchy snow, Jake thinks he’s never felt warmer, and smiles into her touch.


End file.
